Indescribable
by TakeitSleazy
Summary: The cool, chic, fashion-forward designer Namine embarks on a new journey with her lover, as well as Europe's top male model and the face of her clothing line, Sora, as they move from the fashion capital of the world to an unfamiliar country. As time goes by, Sora's career and love life, are threatened by an old "friend."


"Attention passengers. We are nearing our destination. Please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you for traveling with us at _European Airlines_." The fashion-forward blonde felt a grin creep up on her face as she looked at her equally ecstatic lover, the dashingly handsome brunette man that won numerous awards in Europe for his work in the modeling industry, simply known to the world as "Sora." They traveled from Milan to L.A. to endorse a new branch of their company that opened up there.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you sure you want to do this? Milan is the fashion capital of the world! You were at the top of your game there! We both were. Europe ADORED us," Sora inquired, his large, chiseled hands grabbing Namine's tiny, pale ones. She glanced down at her sketchpad, then painted a smile on her face as their eyes met.

"My reputation's not gonna matter here, darling. I'm the brains of the company, and you're the face. You walk the walk,  
go to all the photo shoots, and on top of that, you're the most influential promoter of my clothing line. Sora, you'll be loved as much as you were in Europe! You WILL remain the handsome face of _Simply Me!_" The spunky brunette flashed his trademark smile at her, then relaxed back in his seat.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

The company's building was extremely large. It consisted of 24 floors, each tailored with themes from _Simply Me_'s past, such as the ''Spring Romance'' collection of '07, the "Sandy Beach" theme of '09, and last year's compilation, "Formal Fittings," which clocked in Namine's fifth consecutive award of "_Designer of the Year_." The main lobby was laced with marble floors and spiraling pillars, a dedication to an attribute that frequented _Simply Me_'s designs. Ivory couches and chairs kissed the floor in a circle in a corner of the room, all directed towards a large TV mounted on the wall. It was usually set on the news.

As Namine and Sora walked in, the quirky secretary at the front stood up and excitedly greeted them. She was a slim, pale, red-headed woman with deep azure eyes that slightly resembled the blonde's. She wore a two-tone dress- a white, ruffled top with a plain, knee-length bottom. It was the first outfit that captivated the world's attention from the "Formal Fittings" collection.

"Yes," Namine sighed, "You must be Kairi. I believe we talked on the phone earlier." She bobbed her head up and down, feeling speechless at the sight of the two charming celebrities in front of her.

"I'll lead you to your new office, ma'am," Kairi said, managing to hold her squeals and raging excitement under her breath. They stepped in the glass elevator, and the red-head pushed the 24th button. Namine looked outside and spotted a billboard for another clothing line. The male model on it was extremely gorgeous. He was shirtless, wearing an unbuttoned collared shirt that exposed his unbelievably detailed abs. His almond-shaped eyes reflected endless pools of wonder, and his curved smile seduced any woman that dare looked at him. His chiseled jaw defined the meaning of a man, and his blonde, roughed up, spiky hair screamed, "I don't care!"

"That's Rox, America's top male model. He's had a shadow over the male modeling industry for years." Kairi's voice broke Namine's trance-like state. She slightly blushed, turning back to the other two.

"Ugh," Sora grunted,"I know that wanna-be. We had the same modeling agent, Axel Favela, back in Barcelona. I still can't believe HE got chosen to do the "Dancing with Flames" photo shoot, and I didn't."

Namine looked back out the window, still mesmerized by the gigantic picture of the hunky blonde. The elevator finally opened, revealing a room that screamed the young designer's name. The theme was white, pure white, with silver hearts occasionally appearing. The whole back wall was a window with a delightful view of the city of L.A. A small desk, accompanied with a white, velvet chair sat in front of the window. Empty, ivory shelves hugged the right walls, and white roses, Namine's favorite flower, rested in assorted places. An ivory sofa sat on the other side of the  
room, and a large, rectangular table with drawers and a glass top was directly in front of it. A white rug with a huge silver heart on it laid gently on the floor of the carpeted room.

"This.. This is breathtaking." Namine gasped, her eyes shimmering as she delicately ran her fingers along the edge of each and every curve, every corner, every bump of the objects in the room. It was like uncovering a precious diamond or finding the fountain of youth. Kairi and Sora left, giggling and whispering as the anxious blonde embraced her new office.


End file.
